swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Tamith Kai
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Jedi Academy Training Manual Affiliations: The Witches of Dathomir, Brakiss After Gethzerion, an exiled Nightsister of Dathomir, is killed aboard her transport by wto of Warlord Zsinj's Star Destroyers, her Nightsister followers are left directionless, prompting them to return to Dathomir to seek redemption. Some of them fail in their quest and are exiled again after a few years. They form a new Nightsister clan, using Gethzerion's Book of Shadows to guide them philosophically. To ensure their survival, they forge alliances and even allow men to learn their secrets. One of these new Nightsisters is Tamith Kai. After creating a pact with the Second Imperium, Kai volunteers to serve as a liaison between the Second Imperium and the Nightsisters and assists Brakiss with running the Shadow Academy. Brakiss would identify students in need of discipline before turning them over to Kai to handle. One student assigned to Kai is Lowbacca. Kai decides to take advantage of the young Wookiee's short temper and use it to fuel his hatred, thus expediting his fall to The Dark Side. Her teaching methods are vicious but highly effective. Though the plans seems to work for a while, it ultimately backfires. Lowbacca ceases to trust her, and before long he's rescued from the Shadow Academy by Luke Skywalker and his fellow Jedi. A short time later, Tamith Kai leads a direct assault on the Jedi Praxeum on Yavin 4, where she falls in a duel against Tenel Ka, on of Luke Skywalker's students. Tamith Kai Encounters Although she acts as Brakiss's assistant at the Shadow Academy, Kai is more visible than her leader, mainly due to her position as field commander when the students of the Shadow Academy venture forth to enact the plans devised by their master. She always has at least two Senior Shadow Academy Students with her, usually the ones she trusts the most to protect her from harm. Tamith Kai Statistics (CL 10) Medium Human Scout 7/Force Adept 3 Destiny Points: 1; Force Points: 5; Dark Side Score: 10 Initiative: '''+7; '''Senses: Perception: +6 Languages: 'Basic, Paecian Defenses Reflex Defense: 25 (Flat-Footed: 23), Fortitude Defense: 24, Will Defense: 25; Dodge, [[Evasion|'Evasion]] Hit Points: 71, Damage Threshold: 24 Offense Speed: 8 Squares; [[Surefooted|'Surefooted']] Melee: Unarmed +9 (1d6+7) Melee: Whip +9 (2-Square Reach) (2d4+7) Ranged: Blaster Pistol +9 (3d6+5) Base Attack Bonus: +7, Grab: '''+9 '''Special Actions: Adept Spellcaster, Charm Beast, Extreme Effort Force Power Suite (Use the Force +11): Dark Rage, Force Grip, Force Slam, Force Storm, Mind Trick, Move Object Force Techniques: Force Power Mastery (Move Object) Base Stats Abilities: 'Strength 14, Dexterity 14, Constitution 15, Intelligence 10, Wisdom 12, Charisma 12 'Talents: Adept Spellcaster, Charm Beast, [[Evasion|'Evasion']], Extreme Effort, Long Stride, [[Surefooted|'Surefooted']] Feats: Dodge, Force Sensitivity, Force Training (3), Martial Arts I, Skill Focus (Climb), Skill Focus (Ride), Weapon Proficiency (Pistols), Weapon Proficiency (Rifles), Weapon Proficiency (Simple Weapons) Skills: Climb +17, Jump +12, Knowledge (Life Sciences) +10, Ride +17, Survival +11, Use the Force +11 Possessions: Whip, Blaster Pistol Category:Humans